Who Is Wrong?
by Ageha haruna
Summary: Naruto tak tau siapa yang salah diantara mereka bertiga. Tak tau siapa yang menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka berdua. Dirinya yang menjadi pacar Sasuke, Sakura yang kini adalah tunangan Sasuke atau Sasuke yang mulai membagi hatinya- Naruto dan Sakura-. Siapa yang salah? femNaru. suprise pair.


Cuma fic yang Ageha buat disela-sela waktu ngetik Sugar Daddy, hehehe, cuma fic ringan kok. Jadi bisa baca sekali habis. Tenang saja.

Ini gara-gara lagunya Repubilk '' sandiwara cinta'' dan Astrid '' mendua'' yang aku dengarkan lewat radio. Uhh, aku suka banget sama dua lagu itu.

Jadi, aku saranin baca sambil dengerin dua tembang bagus itu yaa.

Yosh.. Silahkan..

/o,o\

Who Is Wrong?

Discalamer: masashi Kishimoto

Pair : suprise pair(?)

Rate: T

Genre: pengennya angst, tapi kayaknya nggak terlalu mengharu biru, jadi aku tempatin dihurt aja walaupun masih diragukan juga. Hahaha*ketawabangga*plaak

Warning : ooc, au, typo, femnaru, italic buat inner naruto, alur cepat.

Summary: ''Naruto tak tau, sebenarnya siapa yang salah diantara mereka bertiga, tak tau siapa yang menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka berdua. Dirinya yang menjadi pacar Sasuke, Sakura yang saat ini adalah tunangan Sasuke atau Sasuke yang mulai membagi hatinya. Siapa yang salah?''

Selamat membaca~

(/0\)

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang begitu bahagia dan ceria layaknya burung kenari yang sibuk berkicau. Ya itulah Naruto, setiap hidupnya serasa tanpa beban, bebas tanpa ada sangkar yang membelenggu dirinya, walapun ditinggal mati oleh sang ibu saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya 3 tahun setelahnya tak membuatnya bersedih, dia hidup dengan jiwa kedua orang tuanya didalam hatinya, karena itu dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dalam kemuraman.

Sejak kecil Naruto dirawat oleh seorang kakek dengan kepala penuh uban dan cerutu yang tak pernah lepas dari belahan bibirnya. Membuatnya mandiri tanpa disadarinya, dewasa sebelum waktunya, benarkah?

Hahaha, itu cuma kadang saja Naruto bersikap dewasa selebihnya cuma kenakalan, jahil dan keras kepala yang ada dalam dirinya, tak heran banyak orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum geli bahkan memakinya gara-gara termakan kejahilannya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama kakeknya, Hiruzen Sarutobi meninggal saat dia berumur 10 tahun, sekali lagi dirinya ditinggal pergi oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

'' Sasuke, ayo pulang!''

Dengan langkah riang Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di barisan paling depan-dirinya duduk dibarisan belakang bersama Shikamaru- saat lelaki itu membereskan buku-bukunya.

'' Hn.''

'' Temani aku keichiraku yaa, ya, ya pleasee!'' Naruto memasang muka melas saat menghampiri kekasihnya. Yap, Naruto adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah dua tahun mereka bersama, walaupun dengan pertemuan pertama yang mungkin tak akan dapat orang lain bayangkan kalau mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih seperti sekarang ini.

Seorang Ice Prince-sebutan dari fans dan orang-orang disekitarnya- keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal kaya raya. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya.

'' Bukankah kemarin kamu sudah datang kesana?'' tanya Sasuke, dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa pacarnya yang satu ini begitu maniak ramen.

'' Ahh, Teme. Akukan lapar,'' keluh Naruto, tangannya merangkul lengan Sasuke lalu mengerakannya sesuai irama langkahnya.

'' Biasakan makan sayur.''

'' Buhh, aku tak suka,'' Naruto membuang pandangannya kesamping kiri '' Ahh, sakura-chan! Ayo kita ke Ichiraku.''

Tangan Naruto melambai antusias saat melihat keberadaan sahabat pinknya ditempat parkir.

'' Kalian akan keIchiraku ya? Aku boleh ikut?''

'' Tentu, semakin ramai semakin asyik.''

Naruto terpaku pada dua orang yang kini berada dihadapannya, saling berpandangan aneh, berkata dengan sorotan mata yang tak diketahui orang lain, tapi begitu jelas dimata Naruto. Nafasnya tesenggal, tapi wajahnya tetap menyiratkan antusiasme besar.

_Mereka pikir aku tak tau selama ini_. Batin Naruto terasa nyeri.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, hanya terdengar suara Naruto yang bercerita dengan riang sesekali Sakura ikut menimpali. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura begitulah susunannya. Sasuke berada diantara dua gadis yang berbeda surai, mungkin bagi yang memandangnya akan menatap kagum, dua bunga yang indah tapi tak sejenis dimasing-masing tangan Sasuke. Bunga matahari dan bunga sakura. Perumpamaan yang indah sekaligus menyesakkan, bukan?

'' Ne, sakura-chan?''

'' Apa?''

Mata elmerad itu melongok, menatap Naruto yang saat itu juga ikut memandang kearahnya. Bibir Naruto melengkung hingga sappirenya menyipit '' Entah kenapa aku merasa sebagai selir disini.''

Dua orang- Sasuke dan Sakura- tersentak mendengar celotehan Naruto, walaupun mereka yakin itu adalah candaan semata tapi begitu terasa menohok hati mereka.

'' Dobe, kau bicara apa?'' hardik sasuke.

'' Naru-chan,'' lengkingan protes terdengar dari Sakura, dirinya tak menyukai candaan kali ini.

'' Hehehe, akukan bercanda. Kenapa kalian seperti serius sekali sih. Buhh, nggak seru.''

'' Jangan berbicara sembarangan.''

Naruto menatap mata kelam Sasuke, terdapat kesungguhan didalam, dirinya yang selama dua tahun terus bersama mengerti jelas arti tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya itu. Sebuah janji tulus yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin menangis.

_Ahh, sejak kapan dirinya menjadi cengeng seperti ini._

'' Itu, shika,'' Naruto memekik senang saat melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji berjalan bersama. '' Hey, ayo kita keichiraku.''

Naruto berlari, melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Sasuke dan langsung menubruk punggung Shikamaru dari belakang, dirinya terkikik saat mendengar Shikamaru mengeluh kalau dirinya seberat gajah.

'' Ayo, kita makan ramen.''

Mulailah rayuan maut a-la Naruto, kepalanya menyembul diantara jarak yang ada, membuat Ino tertawa, surai pirang itu bergoyang kesana kemari, tingkah Naruto begitu kekanakan kali ini. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tak bisakah kekasih blondenya itu berhenti barang sejenak.

'' Okey,'' Ino dan Naruto mengadu kepalan kecil mereka lalu tertawa girang.

'' Aku mau ikut kalau Ino dan Shikamaru ikut.''

'' Mendukusai.''

'' Yeah, kita makan ramen.''

Begitu trio- Shika, Ino, Chouji- menyetujui usulannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar, dirinya berbalik tapi senyum dalam hatinya luntur seketika.

_Memangnya kalian pikir aku tak tau kalau kelingking kalian terpaut erat. Walaupun kalian menyembunyikannya diantara tubuh kalian, aku punya mata untuk melihat semuanya._

Itulah sebabnya matanya terasa panas kali ini. Tapi, hey tapi, bukankah Naruto adalah aktris terbaik menurut penilaiannya sendiri. Jadi tak ada salah-nyakan kalau bibirnya masih meyunggingkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Berakting seperti tak tau apa-apa sudah biasa Naruto lakukan sejak dulu.

'' Ayo.''

Naruto memeluk manja Sasuke, tapi tak membiarkan tautan kelingking kekasih dan sahabatnya renggang. Dirinya mencari tau, sampai kapan mereka tetap bersandiwara dan mencari tau sampai batas mana dirinya mampu bertahan.

(/o\)

'' Besok, kita kencan ya.''

'' Eh,'' Naruto berbalik, '' Kencan? Mauuu, memangnya mau kemana?''

'' Bioskop.''

'' Yey, aku lama tak kesana.''

Naruto berlonjak girang, layaknya boneka dengan pegas dikedua kakinya. Melompat-lompat lalu memeluk Sasuke dan memberikan kecupan dikedua pipinya.

'' Makasih, Teme.''

'' Hn.''

Jemari Sasuke mengacak pelan surai blonde yang begitu disukainya, begitu menawan dalam pendar cahaya. Milik kekasih hatinya.

'' Berdua sajakan?'' entahlah, kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu, dirinya tak tau.

'' Kau pikir sama siapa, Dobe?''

'' Kekasihmu yang lain, mungkin,'' Naruto terkikik geli melihat roman Sasuke yang mengeras, memandangnya tajam hingga akhirnya dua jarinya membuat simbol 'peace', '' Bercanda.''

'' Tidak lucu,'' nada datar terdengar.

'' Kalau tidak lucu, jangan marah dong, Teme.''

'' Sudahlah, besok jam 9 kita ketemu dibioskop.''

'' Sip, boss,'' Naruto tersenyum saat Sasuke mencium dahinya, mengacak pelan rambutnya lalu berbalik kearah mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gang.

Jemari Naruto meraba bekas kecupan singkat Sasuke '' Tak terasa hangat,'' gumannya.

(*)

Siapa yang salah disini?

Dirinya yang membiarkan ini terjadi atau mereka yang menyakiti hatinya dengan terus bersembunyi diatas tingkah riangnya.

(*)

'' Ahhh, aku kepagian,'' Naruto bersungut, kakinya menendang benda tak kasat mata dihadapannya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sadar dirinya sampai dibioskop setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Semalam Naruto tak bisa tidur, ini adalah kencan pertamanya setelah tiga bulan menjalani pendalaman materi bagi kelas 3 yang diadakan sekolahnya dan ujian negara seminggu yang lalu.

Jadi tak salahkan kalau Naruto begitu senang, hingga kelopak matanya enggan terkatup, jantungnya berpacu keras saat mengingat dia akan menghabiskan seharian ini dengan Sasuke, mungkin hatinya yang gamang menjadi utuh kembali setelah kencan ini.

Pergi ke taman ria lalu jalan-jalan kepantai setelah itu makan malam ditepi pantai.

'' Kyaaaa, so sweeeet,'' kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi chubby miliknya yang bersemu merah, pekik girang Naruto tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, walaupun orang-orang melihat aneh kearahnya.

Rrrt, rrrt, rrrt

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat hp disakunya bergetar.

**Sasu-Teme:) calling**

'' Ya, hallo.''

(Dobe, kau dimana? Sudah berangkat?)

'' Hmm, ngg-'' mata Naruto memutar pelan-mencari alasan- '' -be,belum aku masih dirumah, aku kesiangan hari ini,'' tak tau mengapa dirinya malah berbohong seperti ini.

( maaf, aku tak menepati janji, ada acara keluarga dirumah)

'' Oh, begitu ya. Tak apa deh kapan-kapan saja, salam buat keluargamu ya.''

Klik

Naruto menahan airmatanya yang siap bergulir jatuh, hidungnya terasa panas dan gatal '' Ahh, gagal lagi ya. Sepertinya memang tak ada waktu untukku lagi.''

Pandangan Naruto berkelana, melihat beberapa pasangan yang sudah memesan tiket, berjalan dengan riang bersama kekasih mereka. Tapi dirinya malah berdiri didepan pintu masuk layaknya orang yang tak berguna.

Naruto yang sudah sampai disini tak mungkin kembali lagi, dia tak mau membuang percuma tiket kereta yang sudah dibeli, jadi tak ada ruginya kalau dirinya menonton film sendiri. Ahh merana sekali hidupnya.

'' Ahh, ketoilet dulu, ahh.''

Helai pirangnya bergerak pelan saat dirinya berjalan menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi, lalu duduk diatas dudukan closet yang tertutup.

Tau hal yang paling menyakitkan setelah ditinggal pergi seluruh keluarga dan orang yang disayangi, yaitu khayalan tinggi yang kalian tatap telalu jauh dan akhirnya saat imajinasi itu terberai akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat didalam hati. Itulah yang dirasakan naruto saat ini. Harapannya seperti dihempaskan dari puncak menara tertinggi hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

'' Ahh, lagi-lagi dia ingkar janji.''

Naruto menghela nafas, bukan satu dua kali Sasuke mengingkari janji seperti ini dan Naruto tau saat Sasuke berkata jujur atau bohong dengan alasannya. Tangan Naruto memijat dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Bukan fisik tapi jiwanya yang sakit. Jiwanya yang sekarang terlalu banyak lubang, seperti terdapat darah segar yang mengalir dari setiap lubang tak kasat mata itu, membuatnya hancur seperti ini.

'' Hah.''

Naruto berfikir kenapa air matanya tak mengalir, apa mungkin karena hatinya menolak untuk menangisi kekasihnya yang tengah menduakannya.

Menduakannya tapi tetap mempertahankan eksistensi dirinya dihati Sasuke. Padahal itu malah membuatnya sakit. Mungkin kalau dua orang yang disayanginya itu mau jujur, keadaannya tak akan begini. Terlalu riskan bila diteruskan, akan banyak orang yang sakit hati nantinya.

'' Eh,'' mata Naruto terbelalak kaget sesaat setelah keluar dari toilet, tak mungkin dia salah mengenali mereka berdua. Surai raven aneh dan pink yang mencolok.

'' Tak mungkin kan, tadi dia bilang ada acara keluarga. Tak mungkin dia berbohongkan?'' tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Mata Naruto terasa memanas saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

_Apa lagi ini?_

Dirinya segera menghampiri penjual tiket, menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari karyawan disana. Mata dan matanya memerah menahan tangis.

'' Aku ingin tiket yang sama dengan pembeli berambut pink tadi?'' pekik Naruto.

'' Ah, ini.''

'' Ya, makasih.''

Begitu mendapat tiket dirinya segera bergegas masuk, mengabaikan petugas pintu yang berkerut heran, tak ada hal penting selain memastikan sendiri apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Naruto begitu beruntung saat dirinya sampai ditempat, ruangannya sudah gelap dengan sinar yang berasal dari layar ukuran besar yang ada didepan-layar untuk pemutaran film- membuatnya tak terlihat.

Naruto mengambil duduk tepat dua bangku dibelakang tempat duduk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Berharap agar mereka berdua tak mempergokinya.

Film dimulai, tapi tak ada satupun yang masuk dalam otaknya, matanya fokus kearah dua insan yang dimabuk cinta, kepala Sakura tertumpu pada bahu Sasuke sedang tangan Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura.

Menurutmu apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, pacarmu membatalkan janjinya demi berkencan dengan sahabat baikmu.

'' Hiks, hiks.''

Naruto terhisak, bahunya terguncang pelan, melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan wanita lain.

_Kau anggap aku apa Sasuke?_

Naruto meraih Hpnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Beberapa saat kemudian hpnya bergetar.

**Sasu-Teme:)**

Hn, aku lagi dirumah.

_Benarkah itu, Sasuke?_ Naruto tersenyum perih.

**Naruto**

Benarkah? Kupikir lagi jalan-jalan:):p

**Sent**

Tiga menit Naruto menunggu balasan, sebenarnya dia sedang menguji Sasuke, apakah dia akan berbohong padanya kali ini dan hasilnya tak terlalu mengejutkan, tapi tetap saja membuatnya sakit hati.

Dua orang penghancur hatinya kini berpagut kembali-mengabaikan E-mail terakhir Naruto- dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Ini yang terakhir, tidak akan ada lain kali lagi.

'' Kumohon. Angkat, angkat Teme.''

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat dengan butiran air mata meleleh dipipinya, dirinya menangis hingga terbungkuk membuat dadanya terasa sesak saat menghirup oksigen dari mulut, dahi Naruto menyentuh lututnya sendiri, mencoba mencari perlindungan dalam kerapuhan. Tak menghiraukan celana jins pudar yang dipakainya basah oleh air mata.

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Mengabaikan dirinya.

Lebih memilih Sakura dibanding dengan dirinya.

Sasuke telah memutuskan hal itu.

'' Aku tak kuat.''

Dirinya segera menerobos, pekik tak suka tedengar saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri menghalagi gambar bagi penonton bibelakangnya.

_Ya, tuhan. Mereka masih berciuman._

Naruto tergesa-gesa turun dari undakan, sempat ia layangkan ekor matanya kearah dua orang yang berarti baginya-dulu- bukan sekarang dan nanti. Mereka tak berpaling untuk melihatnya.

Begitu dirinya keluar, tubuh Naruto merosot tanpa tenaga. Bersandar pada daun pintu yang sudah ditutupnya, tangisnya semakin kencang walau tanpa suara.

_Salah apa aku tuhan._

Naruto merintih pilu, hatinya terasa kebas, nafasnya berat dan pendek serasa mencekik tenggorokannya. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan kepintu pintu masuk bioskop.

Hatinya masih menjerit agar tak mempercayai penglihatannya tapi matanya tak berbohong, ini nyata, itu mereka. Sahabat dan kekasihnya.

'' Sampai kapan kalian akan menyakitiku seperti ini, sampai kapan kalian membohongiku, aku sakit. Hiks,hiks.''

Lutut Naruto terasa lemas hingga dia terduduk ditangga, wajahnya kini tersembunyi diantara lututnya yang ditekuk. Menangisi keadaannya yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Dihiraukannya pandangan bertanya dari orang-orang yang melewatinya, seorang gadis dengan rambut berantakan, suara tangisan yang tak bisa dibilang kencang tapi juga tak lirih itu membuat orang-orang merasa iba padanya, Naruto benci dikasihani, tapi untuk kali ini dia tak merespon apapun.

Naruto meraih hp yang ada disakunya, mencari penolong yang setia membantunya.

Nada sambung pribadi terdengar.

( hmm, ya?)

'' Shika, bisa bantu aku, aku sakit disini. Mereka bohong padaku, mereka- aku benci,'' suara sengau terdengar diiringin sesenggukan yang tak berhenti dari tadi.

( Naru? Kau dimana?)

'' Bioskop.''

( Aku akan kesana, jangan pergi.)

/o,o/

Decitan ban terdengar diantara parkir umum. Beberapa detik kemudian bantingan pintu mobil terdengar, Shikamaru berlari mengelilingi jejeran toko. Hanya ada satu fokusnya kali ini. Mencari bocah yang hampir selalu tersakiti bila lepas dari pandangannya.

Rahang Shikamaru mengeras, gadis yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai bocah merepotkan itu terlihat menyedihkan diantara para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik lipatan lututnya, tapi Shikamaru tau gadis itu tengah menangis tanpa suara, bahunya yang merosot jatuh bergetar hebat. Dia yakin kalau sakit kali ini akan sulit disembuhkan.

Geraham Shikamaru beradu, tanpa kata dia segera menghampiri Naruto yang tetap diam tak meresponnya, dirinya segera menggendong Naruto piggy-back lalu berjalan ketempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Sunyi yang ada. Naruto masih terhisak pelan membuat TShirt dark charcoal Shikamaru basah oleh air mata. Shikamaru membiarkannya, ada yang lebih penting dari itu , dalam hati dia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka.

Naruto adalah wanita yang kuat, bodoh jadinya kalau dia menangis gara-gara ini. Tapi ketahuilah, Naruto juga punya perasaan yang sensitiv, sejak empat bulan yang lalu dirinya bertahan agar tak menangis, tapi sayangnya dia bukan wonder women. Dia manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit.

'' Keapartemen?''

'' Tidak,'' serak terdengar ''Dirumahmu saja.''

Perjalanan berlangsung sepi, Naruto memilih menatap kosong pemandangan yang dilewatinya. Saat sampai dirumah Shikamaru-pun dirinya masih terdiam, menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya.

Naruto punya kebiasaan kalau menginap disini, dia akan tidur dikamar Shikamaru, dia disini seperti anak kedua bagi Yoshino dan Shikaku jadi sudah tak ada yang heran lagi dirinya memasuki kamar lelaki pemalas itu.

Shikamaru memandang punggung Naruto dari belakang, begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan, tega sekali orang yang menyakiti Naruto sampai seperti ini.

Tak ada yang tau bahkan Sasuke sekalipun kalau saat seperti ini Naruto akan lebih memilih bergelung dibalik selimut dan tak akan keluar sampai hatinya terasa lega, kecuali Shikamaru.

'' Mau makan?''

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dia bergerak memunggungi Shikamaru '' Aku ingin tidur.''

Naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi puncak kepalanya. Disampingnya Shikamaru menghela nafas, '' Mendukusai.''

(*)

Siapa yang salah?

Saat hatinya terbagi

Kau atau dia

Saat hatimu bimbang

Pergi atau bertahan

(*)

/o,o\

'' Naruto, aku mau bicara.''

Sasuke berusaha meraih lengan Naruto yang berlari menjauh tapi sayang Naruto lebih memilih menghindari Sasuke.

'' Dobe,'' teriak Sasuke kesal.

Sudah satu minggu ini Naruto menjahuinya, tak berkata apapun bahkan melengos saat melihatnya atau Sakura, Sasuke takut kalau Naruto marah gara-gara dia membatalkan kencan mereka tapi lebih takut lagi kalau Naruto mendengar gosip pertunangannya dengan Sakura empat bulan yang lalu tapi kabarnya baru terdengar seminggu belakangan ini. Sasuke berfikir dia harus menjelaskan masalah ini, dia takut kalau Naruto salah paham, walaupun kabar itu adalah benar adanya, tapi demi tuhan, Sasuke tak mau kehilangan Naruto, dia mencintainya dan juga mencintai.. Sakura.

'' Naruto.''

Saat Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan mungil milik Naruto, Sasuke segera menghempaskannya kedinding menghimpitnya erat, mengintimidasi agar Naruto tak kabur lagi, dibelakangnya Sakura berhasil menyusul mereka.

'' Dengarkan aku Naruto, apa yang kau dengar selama ini adalah-''

'' Benar, iya kan?'' potong Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara dengan nada sedingin dan ketus pada Sasuke.

'' Eh,'' mata Sasuke membulat.

'' kalian bertunangan, kalian dijodohkan dan akan menikah setelah wisudakan?'' sappire itu menyipit, tersenyum manis '' Kalian pikir aku tak tau, walaupun kalian berakting dan bersandiwara, aku punya mata dan telinga.''

'' Naruto, aku bisa jelaskan,'' Sakura buru-buru menimpali '' Itu tak benar, kami tidak-''

'' Bersandiwaralah terus. Ku harap kalian bahagia,'' lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, dia akan menyelesaikannya sekarang, tak peduli akan jadi bagaimana hatinya nanti.

'' Dari mana kau tau?'' desis Sasuke merasa terkejut sekaligus nyeri mendengar nada dingin Naruto.

'' Tak penting, yang penting kalau itu benar kan?''

Sakura menunduk, merasa menyesal telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia menyukai Sasuke yang awalnya dia anggap sebagai kekasih sahabatnya tapi setelah bersama rasa itu muncul begitu saja apalagi keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sepakat menjodohkan mereka, walaupun mereka tau Sasuke kini tengah berpacaran dengan Naruto.

'' Jangan hiraukan aku, kalau ingin menikah, menikah saja,'' Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, matanya terasa panas '' Tak ada urusannya denganku.''

Sasuke mengeram, sejak tadi Naruto terus berkata omong kosong '' Apa maksudmu? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu? Kau anggap aku apa?''

Naruto menahan Nafasnya, bibirnya bergetar pelan '' Bukan siapa-siapa, kita tak punya hubungan, kita putus.''

Kalau mau jujur Naruto merasa hancur saat ini, hatinya membeku, kemarahan, kecewa, sedih bercampur jadi satu, perutnya mual saat melihat Sakura yang menangis disamping Sasuke, tangan Sakura mencengkram seragam Sasuke untuk menopang tubuhnya.

_Benci aku melihat kalian, kalian menyakitiku, padahal aku sudah berusaha tersenyum untuk kalian_.

'' Berbahagialah,'' tapi ternyata bibirnya masih bisa tersenyum manis walaupun matanya menahan airmata. Senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Sasuke mendesis saat melihatnya, meremas bahu Naruto keras hingga gadis itu mengernyit sakit. Dia melihat sappire itu meredup, dirinya merasa marah saat Naruto berkata tak acuh tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura, dia merasa tak berharga didepan Naruto, Sasuke ingin perhatian Naruto.

Mungkin kalau Naruto marah atau malah mencaci makinya, Sasuke dan Sakura merasa itu tindakan yang benar, tapi tersenyum menyedihkan seperti ini malah membuat hati mereka disesaki rasa bersalah.

'' Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau marah, Naruto. Bukan malah seperti ini.'' hardik Sakura.

Naruto menunduk.

_Tau apa dia tentangku, kalian yang melihat tak merasakan sakit hatiku._

'' Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'' lirih Naruto, bahunya bergetar '' Menurut kalian bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar pertunangan kalian, hah? Mendengarnya dari orang lain, melihat kalian bersama, melihat kalian berpura-pura didepanku, melihat kalian berciuman, kalian tak tau kan? Kalau aku melihat semuanya?'' teriak Naruto '' Aku benci kalian, sangat benci hingga aku tak tau harus bagaimana, aku sakit disini, aku ingin memukul kalian, aku ingin berteriak marah saat kalian membohongiku, tapi,tapi aku tak bisa. Aku mencintai Sasuke, sangat, aku tak ingin kehilangannya,'' isakan lirih Naruto terdengar mengiris hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura paham, diantara mereka bertiga Naruto yang paling tersakiti.

'' Na-naruto a-aku-'' Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat mendengar terikan Naruto, jadi selama ini Naruto sudah mengetahuinya.

'' Aku marah pada kalian, aku benci, kalian menyakitiku, kalian penghianat.''

Naruto terhisak, dadanya sakit, jadi inilah klimaks yang dirasakan Naruto, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang mencoba menguatkan Sakura dengan genggaman erat jemarinya.

_Aku yang lebih sakit disini, mereka menyakiti satu orang, tapi aku disakiti dua orang sekaligus._

'' Naruto, aku-''

Plak

..

..

Naruto terdiam, menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, menunduk tak memandang Sasuke yang tampak menyesal atau Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut.

Salahkah kalau dia mengumpat kearah Sakura, salahkah kalau dia menyebutnya '' jalang'' bukankah ini yang mereka inginkan, marah dan bukannya tersenyum, bukankah dia yang merebut Sasuke dari hidupnya, tapi kenapa malah Naruto yang ditampar, dia tak pernah ditampar sebelumnya, tapi kini orang yang paling disayanginya menamparnya demi wanita lain.

Pipinya sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

_Jadi ini pilihanmu Sasuke. Baiklah, aku akan pergi._

'' Naruto, maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja, aku hanya kaget saat men-''

Naruto tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, dirinya melangkah menjauh, tak merespon wajah Ino dan Shikamaru yang kalut saat berlari kearahnya, wajahnya panas dan kepalanya pusing.

_Sudah selesaikan?_

_Jadi biarkan aku sendiri._

/o,o\

Sasuke memasuki ruangan UKS yang begitu lenggang dengan perlahan, pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi sosok Naruto yang tak hadir dikelas membuatnya bingung, hatinya merasa tak tenang, menyesal dan sakit saat melihat airmata Naruto mengalir, dia benar-benar membuat Naruto menangis, padahal dulu dia berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia, tapi buktinya?

Sasuke membawa kakinya mendekat kearah gadis yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, surai pirangnya yang panjang tersebar dibantal, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan hati Sasuke kembali berdenyut saat melihat tangan kiri Naruto menutupi bekas tamparannya.

Mata Sasuke memanas, dia merasa keterlaluan, tak hanya menyakiti hati tapi fisik Naruto ikut tersakiti. Mungkin luka pada diwajahnya akibat pukulan Shikamaru tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan luka yang diderita Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terulur, memindahkan jemari kiri Naruto lalu menghadapkan wajah yang kini pucat kearahnya.

Sasuke tercekat, pipi itu sedikit memar dan memerah, jejak airmata terlihat samar.

'' Pasti sakit, maaf Naruto.''

Sasuke mengusap pipi naruto pelan, dirinya menahan agar tak menangis saat melihat hasil perbuatannya.

'' Aku tau-''

Sappire Naruto terbuka, mereka bertatapan tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto memunggungi Sasuke lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, tanpa kata dirinya paham telah ditolak oleh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya dia berbalik dan keluar dari UKS.

Sasuke berharap besoknya Naruto akan berbicara padanya lagi, tapi sayang sejak saat itu hingga wisuda-dua bulan berikutnya-Naruto tak pernah memandangnya sedikitpun, jangankan memandang melirikpun tak pernah, walaupun Naruto tetap tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa tapi kadang hati Sasuke tercabik saat melihat senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan itu. Naruto tak pantas tersenyum seperti itu, dia lebih pantas tersenyum tulus, senyum ceria layaknya mentari.

Tapi Sasuke telah membuat Naruto kehilangan senyum itu.

Salahkah dia jika merindukan gadis itu, merindukan tawa ceria yang diberikan kepadanya, dia ingin mendengar rengekan manja meminta ditraktir ramen, teriakan yang dulu mengganggu ketentramannya, Sasuke merindukan segala hal tentang Naruto. Sungguh saat Sasuke bilang dia masih mencintai Naruto adalah benar adanya. Tulus dari hatinya.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura, tapi hari ini Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah hingga sampai diapartemen Naruto.

Dahinya berkerut karena tak ada jawaban saat dia menekan bel apartemen Naruto sejak sejam lalu.

'' Naru-chan sudah pindah,'' seorang lelaki tua berjalanan menghampirinya, sepertinya dia habis dari supermarket.

Sasuke berbalik '' Pindah? Kapan?''

'' Nggg, mungkin dua bulan lebih.''

Sasuke terpekur, pindah? Sasuke tak tau apa-apa. Hatinya semakin sesak '' Pindah kemana?''

'' Entahlah,'' lelaki tua itupun kembali memasuki apartemennya.

Bahkan, dirinya kini tak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto, dirinya begitu egois.

''Kemana kau, Naruto?''

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

(*)

Ini pilihannya

Menyerah untuk masa lalu

Dan maju untuk masa depan

(*)

10 tahun kemudian.

'' Sudah kubilang, jangan mengikutiku. Ini acaraku dan karena itu kau tak perlu ikut!'' seorang gadis tengah berteriak kesal kearah lelaki tampan yang acuh tak acuh berjalan dibelakangnya. Kaki gadis itu melangkah cepat, membuat gaun magenta mininya bergerak seirama.

'' Memangnya kenapa? Diundangan tertulis boleh mengajak teman, kekasih, suami, istri, anak maksimal dua orang.''

'' Kau.. Bukan salah satunya,'' desis Naruto, tapi detik kemudian dia mengerang '' Ahh, terserahlah. Eh, jangan-jangan kau yang membuat ban mobilku bocor?''

Lelaki itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

'' Kauuu..'' desis Naruto berbahaya.

'' Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai.''

'' Awas kalau membuat acara ini berantakan,'' Naruto menarik lengan pria disampingnya.

'' Tentu.''

Kini rumah Ino dan Sai-suaminya- menjadi tempat reuni khusus yang diadakan buat alumni KHS 3A.

Ruangan dihias sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat indah, lampu-lampu berwarna warni menyambut penglihatan Naruto.

Dirinya sedikit gugup saat melihat Ino memekik kearahnya, lalu memberikannya hug-bear yang erat.

'' uh,uh, Ino, dadaku hancur,'' rintih Naruto.

'' Oh, maafkan aku Naru-chan. Terlalu bersemangat,'' Ino nyengir tanpa dosa '' Kemana saja kau selama ini. Semua bingung mencarimu bahkan rusa pemalas itu juga ikut menghilang. Kau tau disini sepi tanpa kalian.''

'' Hehehe, aku melanjutkan kuliah diSuna dan entah kenapa Shika tua pemalas itu mengikutiku.''

'' Wuooo,'' Ino terpekik terkejut, iris aquamarine-nya berbinar hingga membuat Naruto mendesah, ternyata 10 tahun tak membuat Ino berubah '' Naru-chan~ siapa lelaki tampan itu~. Ne,ne, siapa Naru-chan~''

Naruto merinding mendengar nada suara Ino '' Su-sudahlah, dia hanya orang tak punya pekerjaan hingga mengikutiku seperti ini.''

'' He? Benarkah?'' Ino melirik lelaki yang bertampang datar disamping Naruto dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

'' Ahh, teman-teman aku punya kejutan spesial.''

Terikan Ino membuat semua orang dalam ruangan memandang kearahnya '' Tadaaaa~''

'' Narutooo~'' semua orang hampir berteriak bersamaan hingga tanpa sadar membuat Naruto meringis salah tingkah.

Semua bertubi-tubi memberikan pelukan hangat sampai kencang kearahnya diikuti rentetan pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawabnya dengan tawa garing.

'' Naruto siapa lelaki itu,'' Kini Tenten berteriak nyaring seraya menunjuk tak sopan kearah lelaki yang tetap memasang wajah datar dan tak melepaskan jeratan jemarinya di tangan Naruto walaupun tubuh Naruto terdorong dan terbawa oleh pelukan bertenaga dari teman-temannya.

'' Ah, dia itu,hmm..'' dahi Naruto berkerut mencari alasan.

'' Sa-sabaku Gaara,'' ucap tak percaya terdengar dari Hyuuga Neji.

'' Ehh? APAA!?''

'' Hahaha,'' Naruto tertawa garing saat mendengar jeritan dan tatapan kagum dari teman-temannya waktu melihat orang yang dibawanya ini. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, disampingnya Sakura dengan gaun mewah sewarna iris matanya tengah menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tanpa sadar nafas Naruto terhenti didada, sakit itu datang lagi tanpa pemberitahuan. Itulah sebabnya dia tak ingin ikut acara ini, tapi Shikamaru dan Temari-istrinya- terutama Ino merecokinya agar ikut, sudah waktunya dia menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan diri, untung saja mereka bertiga diberi umur yang panjang oleh tuhan.

'' Kau belum menikah, Naruto?''

'' Eh?'' Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba '' Belum, kau sudah menikah?''

'' Tentu dong, Shion bahkan sudah hamil delapan bulan,'' Kiba menepuk dadanya bangga.

'' OMG, kau menikah dengan Shion, yaa ampun.. Kenapa Shion mau denganmu.''

'' He, kami saling mencintai tau,'' protes Kiba.

'' Eh ini, anakmu Hinata?'' kini Naruto terpekik saat si mungil Hinata menggendong buntalan kecil didadanya.

'' Hmm. Hyuuga Akihiro, enam bulan,'' Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang berbinar menatap Hyuuga Akihiro.

'' Tampankan Hiro?''

'' Cih, Neji. Jadi kau menikahi Hinata juga, kupikir kau akan tetap pengecut dan tak mengatakannya.''

'' Hei, itu kisah lama,'' wajah Neji memerah sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli.

Naruto menatap putra sulung Hinata dengan seksama, dahinya mengernyit '' Aku kenal wajah ini, wajah sombong dan arogan persis ketika Neji meremehkanku, ini sih Neji yang mengecil. Hinata, kalau hamil lagi jangan biarkan Neji berkuasa, anak berikutnya harus mirip denganmu,'' protes Naruto.

'' Narutooo,'' Neji mendesis berbahaya.

'' Tapi~ aku jadi ingin bayi, mereka lucu,'' Naruto menatap putra Neji dan Hinata dengan pandangan menginginkan.

'' Mau buat anak denganku?''

'' Boleh,'' jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh, tak menyadari siapa yang berbicara disampingnya.

'' Lihat matanya berwarna perak.''

'' Hemm, bayi perempuan dengan surai pirang, iris sappire, mungkin sangat mempesona.''

'' Benarkah? menurutku bayi laki-laki dengan surai merah dan iris jade?''

'' Menurutmu begitu? Tak masalah sih, hanya saja semoga otak mereka mewarisiku.''

'' Hei,'' Naruto memprotes, Sedangkan para pendengar disekitar Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengernyit heran dengan percakapan pegawai dan boss besar salah satu penguasa saham dijepang dan negara lain.

'' Lihat, iris mereka yang berwarna sappire pasti sangat indah saat mereka menatapmu, iya kan?''

'' Benarkah?'' Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara '' Menurutku iris Jade mu lebih indah,'' hening sejenak '' A-apa maksud mu berbicara begitu, hah? Da-dasar boss tak tau diri. Huh yang benar saja.''

Naruto segera berlari menjauh, wajahnya memerah mengingat kelakuannya barusan. Dirinya segera mengambil jus jeruk dan membawanya kebalkon.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang ditinggal lari naruto hanya bisa tertawa geli ternyata sifat ceroboh Naruto masih tetap ada. Khusus Gaara, dirinya mendengus geli melihat karyawannya yang salah tingkah.

/o,o\

Desir angin menerbangkan ikal blonde milik Naruto, tatanan rambut yang tadinya rapi kini sedikit berantakan.

Tapi Naruto menghiraukannya, dirinya lebih memilih melihat taman bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

'' Kenapa diam disitu Sasuke.''

Lelaki yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang gelap tersentak hingga memutuskan keluar dari persembunyian.

'' Dari mana kau tau?'' langkah pelan terdengar dan berhenti tepat disamping Naruto.

Naruto menengadah, melihat taburan bintang dilangit malam '' Parfummu, aku tak menyangka kau masih memakai parfum itu.''

Sasuke sontak memandang Naruto, terpesona saat melihat paras ayu Naruto. Lama tak bertemu membuatnya semakin dewasa tapi lebih feminim bahkan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi Naruto tetap ada, dia terlihat cantik dengan inner beauty yang begitu memancar.

'' Bagaimana kabarmu?''

Naruto tersenyum manis '' Baik-baik saja, kau?''

'' Hn.''

Hening

'' Sakura?'' Naruto menoleh melihat Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya.

'' Sama, kau tinggal dimana?''

'' Suna, jauhkan? Hah, aku tinggal dengan Shika. Tapi sekarang dia tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Meninggalkanku. Haahh,'' keluh Naruto '' tapi aku senang akhirnya dia punya istri dan anak. Mengingat betapa pemalasnya dia.''

Sasuke mengakui kalau dia menikmati moment kali ini, sejak dulu dia selalu merindukan interaksi kecil dengan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengusap lembut surai blonde itu, dirinya terpana, rambut pirang itu tetap terasa lembut dalam genggamannya.

'' Awas, nanti jatuh cinta padaku lho,'' canda Naruto.

'' Aku masih mencintaimu,'' kini Sasuke berterus terang.

Tatapan tajam tapi terlihat sendu itu membuat hati Naruto trenyuh, sesak oleh sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya berpusat didalam jantungnya.

Naruto membuang pandangannya ketempat pesta, melihat keceriaan yang terpancar dari teman-temannya, anak-anak yang bermain bergerombol, saling bercanda, menari, tertawa hingga melihat Gaara yang entah berbicara apa dengan Temari dan Ino. Ahh sepertinya dua gadis itu sedang mengganggu boss besarnya.

'' Aku tau aku salah tapi.. Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto.''

Suara Bariton Sasuke membuat Naruto mengfokuskan lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa inilah yang dia tunggu selama ini, penyesalan yang ada didalam hatinya semakin hari semakin bertambah. Saat dirinya tertawa bergembira bersama keluarga kecilnya, Sasuke selalu mengingat Naruto, saat dia tertawa apa Naruto juga tertawa diluar sana. Dia selalu takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

'' Dulu-sekarang bagiku tetaplah sama, kau-Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku, hingga kini masih menyukaimu,'' inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara panjang bagi Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke kini terlihat sendu, '' tapi sebuah kesalahan membuatku harus kehilanganmu.''

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke, jujur saja dirinya masih memiliki rasa yang sama, ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Kini jantungnya berpacu, berdetak cepat.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya '' Aku tak bermaksud menduakanmu, sungguh Naru, waktu itu keluarga Haruno berada dalam masalah mereka terlilit hutang, akhirnya Tou-san memberikan pinjaman tapi dengan syarat, aku dan Sakura harus menikah,'' lirih Sasuke, matanya menatap sappire Naruto yang tampak tenang mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke '' aku sudah bilang kalau aku pacaran denganmu, tapi mereka memohon, ribuan pegawai Haruno berada dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, jadi-''

'' kau mengorbankan satu orang untuk menyelamatkan ribuan orang,'' potong Naruto.

Sasuke tidak meng-iya-kan atau menolak perkataan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam lama.

'' jadi kau memilih menyakitiku dan hatimu demi orang lain ya?'' Naruto menghela nafas '' Aku sudah tau cerita itu,'' dia melirik Sasuke yang tekejut '' seseorang memberitahuku?''

'' Siapa?''

'' Haha, ada dech.''

Mereka terdiam, Naruto dan Sasuke kini terjebak oleh kenangan masa lalu, kenangan yang begitu indah, tanpa sadar membuat Naruto melirik Sasuke. Pantas saja kalau dulu dia begitu terpesona pada Sasuke dan sekarangpun dia tetap mempesona seperti terakhir kali dia lihat, rahang Sasuke terlihat begitu kokoh, hidung mancung itu, Narulo ingat dulu dia suka sekali mencium pucuk hidung mancung Sasuke, mereka bertatapan, bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto tak tau kenapa hatinya begitu berdebar saat melihat onix kelam itu.

Jarak semakin menipis, wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit kuyu dan ada guratan kelelahan diujung matanya.

'' Aku mencintaimu.''

Sasuke menikmati ekspresi yang tersaji didepannya, wajah Naruto memerah, tak diduganya ekspresi itu tak hilang setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, hati Sasuke terasa hangat tapi langsung berubah keruh saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya nanar butiran air mata kini menggenang dipelupuk mata.

'' Ku mohon, Naru. Jangan menangis,'' suara serak Sasuke terdengar putus asa, tangannya merangkum pipi Naruto lalu menghapus airmata sebelum sempat turun '' Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan membuatku sakit.''

Naruto terdiam, menikmati tekstur kasar dari telapak tangan Sasuke, dia merindukan sentuhan ini, salahkah kalau dia menikmati ini.

'' Jangan menangis lagi karna aku, Naru,'' Sasuke menyusuri pipi yang dulu sempat ditamparnya, bersyukur bekasnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa sesal Sasuke masih bertahan sampai sekarang '' sakit?'' tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, dirinya paham arti pertanyaan Sasuke, kini bibir Sasuke menyusuri pipi kirinya menciumnya dengan begitu lembut, terasa tetesam airmata yang berasal dari Sasuke.

'' Maaf, maafkan aku,'' bisik Sasuke.

Naruto menahan jemari Sasuke, dirinya terhisak pelan,'' Jangan, jangan pernah membuatku berfikir kau akan memilihku,'' Naruto menatap Sasuke nanar '' kau-Sakura-anakmu bukan kau dan aku. Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini saja.''

'' Tapi Naru.''

'' Shhtt, Kau-sakura-anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu, mereka yang selalu bersamamu, jangan biarkan mereka pergi, jangan biarkan pengorbananku dulu menjadi tak ada artinya.''

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, bahunya bergetar menahan emosi '' Kau selamanya, kau dengar itu kau selamanya.''

'' Ya, aku selamanya.''

Naruto mengangguk pelan dirinya juga memeluk Sasuke erat, bolehkah sebentar saja mereka menikmati ini?

Entah beberapa menit Sasuke dan naruto saling berpelukan seperti ini, hingga onix Sasuke menangkap keganjilan diujung matanya.

'' Lelaki merah ya?''

'' Apa?'' Naruto mendongak, tak melepaskan pelukannya.

'' Arah jam tiga,'' bisik Sasuke.

'' Cih, biarkan saja dia mati berdiri disana,'' desis Naruto, suara sengaunya karena menangis menghilang entah kemana.

'' Sepertinya dia berencana membunuhku, kau lihat auranya.''

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya tapi ditahan oleh Naruto, '' Biarkan saja, aku sudah capek mengurusi pria dewasa berkelakuan anak-anak.''

'' Hn?''

'' Ya ampun Teme, kosakatamu itu masih kau pakai,'' teriak Naruto lirih, ekor matanya melirik sesosok pria yang meminum sesuatu dengan pandangan tak lepas dari acara peluk kangennya bersama Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan pria itu digenggam erat oleh Temari yang meringis kaku kearah teman-teman yang lain '' Biarkan saja, biar tau rasa. Kau tau dia bahkan lebih parah dari pada kau saat itu.''

Sasuke mengernyit heran, dirinya melepaskan pelukan Naruto paksa membuat gadis itu merengut kesal.

'' Hn?''

'' Yeah, kadang aku berfikir untuk lari saja.''

'' Kalian pacaran?''

Naruto menggeleng cepat '' Na-na, eh siapa Nama kedua anakmu?''

Sasuke tersenyum-tipis- bangga '' Uchiha Haruto dan Uchiha Hikari.''

'' Eh, namanya mirip denganku,'' sappire Naruto membola '' Ahh, jangan-jangan kau terlalu mencintaiku sampai anakmu juga bernama Haruto, matahari terbang, heh?''

'' Kenapa masih tanya?''

'' Ugg,'' Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri '' Tau ah.''

Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini Naruto melarikan diri dengan wajah memerah, melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Dirinya kini merasa begitu bebas, tak ada acara menangis tengah malam lagi, kesalah pahaman kini sudah dibereskan, mungkin setelah ini meminta maaf dan berteman lagi dengan Sakura bukanklah hal yang buruk. Sekalian melihat Chibi Haruto, mirip siapa ya dia?

Senyum lima jari Naruto terkembang saat memasuki ruangan pesta. Dirinya merasa mempunyai sayap yang membuatnya merasa bebas seperti ini.

'' Dobe?'' panggil Sasuke.

'' hem?''

''' Berapa tinggi sepatumu?''

Alis Naruto menyatu '' Sebelas centi, kenapa?''

Sasuke mengamati dari atas kebawah, sudut bibirnya menyeringai mengejek '' Pantas saja,'' lalu melenggang tanpa dosa. Dibelakangnya Naruto menggeram marah '' DASAR KAU TEMEEEE..''

'' Hooo, Naru-chan, bahasamu. Ada anak kecil disini,'' desis Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

(*)

Sekarang disinilah aku

Kehidupan baruku

Dan disanalah kehidupan mereka

Dengan kehidupan mereka

(*)

THE END

..

..

(omake)

'' Jadi? Apa kita harus kegereja terdekat sekarang juga?''

'' Apa maksud mu, hah?'' Naruto menatap tajam sosok lelaki yang entah kenapa mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'' Bukankah kau hamil?''

'' Hei, ini masuk angin biasa, Pak Boss! Ugh'' Naruto segera membungkuk kewastafel, berusaha mengosongkan perutnya, sedangkan Gaara dengan telaten memijat tengkuk Naruto lalu menyalakan keran air, dengan lemas-efek mual- Naruto berkumur pelan.

'' Atau mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya,'' Gaara mengambil beberapa lembar tissu basah dari dalam tas tangan Naruto, perlahan mengusap bekas ceceran air didagu dan bibir Naruto lalu sedikit merapikan surai blonde itu agar sedikit lebih rapi.

'' Ughh, ini pasti gara-gara tiramisu yang Ino buat, baunya membuatku mual.''

'' Jadi kita kegereja sekarang?''

Naruto melewati Gaara. '' Sepertinya kau sangat berharap aku hamil .''

'' Tentu saja ,'' Gaara menyeringai menggoda saat melihat Naruto berbalik kearahnya.

'' Sssttt, ingat kontrak perjanjiannya Gaara, kau tak bisa menyebutku Sabaku Naruto saat ditempat umum,'' Naruto melotot geram.

'' Tak apa, tak ada orang disini. Lagipula kontrak itu akan berakhir seminggu lagi, saat itu tiba kita akan menikah secara resmi dan bersiap-siaplah menjadi istri sah Sabaku Gaara,'' bibir merah itu menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang megap-megap layaknya ikan kehabisan udara.

'' Kitakan memang sudah menikah,''guman Naruto kesal, tapi tak membantah perkataan Gaara.

Dirinya berjalan terlebih dulu tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai pintu Naruto terhenti dengan dahi berkerut.

Gaara yang melihatnya segera menghampiri. '' Ada apa?'' tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan kekawatirannya.

'' Ada apa Naru? Perutmu sakit lagi?''

Naruto menggeleng pelan. '' A-aku ingin rainbow cake dengan wasabi.''

( OMAKE END)

An/ hahaha, jangan marah ya kalau endingnya malah kacau seperti ini, yap. Naruto dan Gaara aku buat sudah menikah, hehehe. Walaupun hanya kontrak.

Sequel? Entahlah masih banyak tanggungan*lirikmystory.

Nah gitu saja.

Read and review ya.

Ageha Haruna


End file.
